Alone
by FluffyWordBender
Summary: Spending most time alone, but with Loki. Forgotten by Hiccup. Tears grown into the skin. The only friend is Loki, the traitor.


**Toothless P.O.V. **

I'm on the ground by the lake again, lustful in any way possible, been since, I don't know... I know who I lust after... But... He'll never be mine, nor I'll be his... I can't sleep... Maybe I should stop trying to sleep... But that doesn't help... He doesn't know my true feelings... No one does... I lust after all him, all ways possible... But no matter what... We aren't meant for each other... Plus, he's together with another... I shouldn't be jealous, but I am... I am nothing, but his Dragon... And his best friend... Am I selfish? Or am I just stupid, for falling in love with a human? Oh Odin, I don't know... I only know, I owe him my life... But I love him, but... I can't say it, I'll only destroy our friendship...

Hiccup... I love you... Even though I'm a dragon... You don't know how many times, I've cried myself to sleep... Thinking that you'd never be mine, nor I be yours... But I am yours already... You just don't know...

You even bring me food... I can't get out of here... I can't fly... It's too hard to climb over... But... You're bringing me up to Valhalla when you're with me... And when you leave... I'm getting surrounded by darkness... And nothing more... My only light is you... If it weren't for you... I'd been dead... Without you... I have nothing to live for...

I feel like... When I'm alone... Loki comes and sits with me... And when you show up... You and I are in Valhalla... But... As soon you leave... Loki comes again...

Remember that night when Thor was mad and I took you under my wings and had you close to my chest? I was hit by the lighting, but, I saved you, I brushed it off... Pretending it was nothing... Truthly... I couldn't feel anything for a week... I even fainted when you left... I'm sorry...

I'm sorry I let Loki stay... I just don't know how to chase him away... I'm sorry... He knows how many tears there have falled down from me... None of us can count anymore... I'm sorry...

Remember when I saved you in the battle ring? I didn't care if I got hurt... But if someone even touched one single hair on you... I wouldn't hesitate to kill. Even when your father and the other Vikings held me down... All I were thinking was... That you were safe... That was... Until the war... You lost one of your foots... I still blame myself for that... I'm sorry...

Now we're finally here... Five years later... You just got children with that annoying blonde, Astrid... I'm holding back my lust to kill her... I can't even growl at her... Then you'll yell and make a big fuss... That's why I growl at her... To get your attention... Else you're never with me... You don't even fly with me... Not even going a walk with me... Not even touching my gear, that you made... You don't even notice I'm sad... I sleep outside on the roof... Even when it rains... Because you won't let me in... Because I'm a danger to the kids...

Loki is with me... Every minute... Everyday... Every year... He's one of the only ones who talks to me... Then there's Astrid's dragon... I won't even bother to remember names... But even your father... Talks to me... Even Fishlegs wants me to come down from the roof... But you send me here... Because I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time... I was taking a walk... But ended up walking into Astrid... Because I didn't want to let anyone know that I was crying... At the loss of you...

I've been up here for about two months... All I've eaten is some by passing birds... All I've drank is rain... But yet... You forgot me... Anyone who looks at me... Can see that my tears are a part of my skin... They have grown into my skin... And can't be removed...

I haven't seen your eyes at me since the day you told me to go up here, and first come down when you said so... Do you even remember me?

Finally, after a week... You told me I could go down... But that was because your father said so... I didn't have any strength... Since I've barely been eaten and drinking... So I fell down... First then... You cared about me... At least I got a tiny shelter I could lay under... And a lot of fish... But... You forgot me... When I got down... You could see my tears and bones... You were shocked...

First then... Loki was gone... But as soon you left... He came back... I'd even shared my fish with him... Like I used to with you... Fishlegs saw this... And walked over to me... Asked what I was doing... But I just looked over at Loki... But Fishlegs couldn't see him... Am I mad?

When you came over here after Fishlegs told you about it... You asked the same... And I answered the same... You even said "Loki must be cursed!" And I nodded... You looked confused... Then you said Loki... And I nodded... You looked shocked... But I was looking sad, as usual... As I curled up against Loki... LIke I had done to you... You yelled that I shouldn't be around him... But one thing you didn't know... Was I've been practicing... I can transform into anthro... And talk...

"He's my only friend... I've spent at least two months with him... And more... Because you wouldn't let me go down..." I said. Anybody can see that I've cried, but I don't care anymore, it's in my skin...

"T-toothless... S-sorry I didn't know-"

"Oh you did know! You sent me up there! And forgot me! For two months!" You look shocked, but I'm not...

"It's just been a hard time okay...?"

"Well yeah! Hard time when the babies are happy and does whatever you say! With food on the table! With parties once a week! And people actually talking to you! Yeah that's a hard time!" I couldn't control anymore, you filled me with anger, and now you gets it back...

"Sorry!"

"I've even thought of running away! But no! I waited for you! Even your father remembered me! And if you ever woke up thinking it was raining, but it wasn't! Then it was my tears! Even Loki talked to me! People even looked up to see if I were there!"

"S-sorry"

"Sorry isn't worth anything now! It's just a word! And you know what? The only reason I still was there, even though you had forgot me... Was... Because I loved you... You were my mate.. You was everything and anything in my world... I don't even have my own world anymore... It died when you stopped being my friend... And Mate... I'm dying..."

"T-Toothless... P-please don't die... Please..."

"Shall I then live in torture? It's already too late... I can tell that I'm going with Loki... You can't stop it... Even I can't... Even if I tried..."

"Toothless... I-I didn't know..."

"Because you never speak with me..."

"Can I then stay? Until the end?" I simply nodded, before transforming into dragon.

We cuddled for some hours, before I closed my eyes, pulse stopped, and stopped breathing.

"Toothless?!" Was the last I heard, before met Loki again.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

"Toothless?! C'mon! Please?!" I particularly screamed, waking everyone in the village.

"Please wake up! Tell it's only a joke! Please?!" I was crying, everyone was around Toothless and I, I could feel the sadness. But I just hugged my dead dragon's body, begging to gods to wake him up. But he were cold as a rock.

One day later, I had fell asleep next to Toothless, but, I felt something small and warm next to me. As I looked down, I saw a small Toothless next to the big one. I began crying as I hugged the small dragon. After a while, I felt it change, it became an anthro, just like the big dragon. The first word. "Loki." He said as he looked me in the eyes.


End file.
